Chewing gum is a highly popular candy product. Gum often is packaged in its basic form. For example, sticks of gum may be individually wrapped in paper or similar sheet material and held together in a pack by a foil-like material. Packaging for chewing gum is typically quite simple. Its intended uses include holding or packaging the chewing gum, while allowing easy access to the gum and creating minimal waste.
Chewing gum typically has not been provided or packaged in a way that allows a consumer to control the taste. As a comparative example, some conventional non-chewing-gum candy products have packaging that includes a liquid dispenser that allows the consumer to apply liquid to the packaged candy so that they can be consumed together. The liquid dispenser allows a consumer to adjust the taste of the candy to his or her preference by dispensing varying amounts of liquid onto the candy, thereby altering its flavor and extending the length of time the flavor of the candy will remain during consumption. At least one conventional chewing gum product is known to have a liquid filled center. However, that approach does not provide the same experience and control to the consumer.